


Starsky in Profile

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Graphite</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>11" x 14"</p>
</div></blockquote>





	Starsky in Profile

[](http://imgur.com/XXZ57MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Graphite
> 
> 11" x 14"


End file.
